poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Their Dark Counterparts
Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon made it here in the Digimon Graveyard and they summon their weapons Kotemon: Three of us will be together. Bearmon: And we help each other and help the people. Kumamon: Friends forever. They went over there Minute later They made it to a Crossroads is made by many sword. And they saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Kazemon: We have heard that.... Seraphimon and Ophanimon was struck down. Agunimon: (Sigh) Of course. It is. We were a fool and let Cherubimon do it. Socerymon: Why would you do that to them? Agunimon: Because... They are trying to hurt Kumamon and his friends. We only fought because we want to protect them. But we w ere trick... Cherubimon set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside us. Beetlemon, Socerymon, Kazemon. You were right. And so does the masters, we do need to be watch. We went astray, but... Not anymore. Kazemon: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger and Rage? Cherubimon is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Socerymon: And tell me, how can we honor Seraphimon and Ophanimon memory? They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon coming Kumamon: Cherubimon wants us and our Dark Counterparts to fight. And make some kind of "Digi-Blade". Kotemon: Even though, Cherubimon is responsible about what happen to me and Bearmon home. Bearmon: But Seraphimon and Ophanimon said that we cannot let that happen, so they have do it to kill us. Kazemon: Digi-Blade? Kotemon: We have no clue about what it looks like. Kumamon: But it makes us so scared. Even just a thought of it. They look sad Agunimon: Don't worry, Boys. We're all here and we have to take care of you. Bearmon: We will going to fight our Dark Counterparts after all... And guys.... We wanted you to- Loweemon: The nine of us will never be torn apart, okay. We'll always find a way. They are cheering them up Kumamon I'm asking you as a friend.... We want you to... Put an end to us. All: (Gasp) Socerymon: We... We cannot do that. Lobomon: There must be someway beside hurting you and your friends. Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Cherubimon far away even Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts is Cherubimon: You see this... These Swords, Staff, Shield and Digivices used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Digimon War raged. Countless Digimon and Digidestined Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate weapon. He point at Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Cherubimon: Digi-Blade. They are gonna fight them, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Kumamon is fighting, but Agunimon stop him, he, Lobomon and Loweemon is running to defeat Cherubimon. But Cherubimon rise up the Ground and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon slides across the ground. And they saw them rise up. And Cherubimon stretched his arm towards the Sword, Staff and Shield. Minutes Later The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of all Weapons has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Kumamon and his Friends Kumamon: Guys! They are running from it when Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts jumps onto it and rides it after Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon. then they gets knocked out, then their Dark Counterparts goes after Agunimon and the others who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Socerymon stop and looks up and then he throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then he landed and have he's helmet destroy, his friends went to check on here Kotemon: Socerymon? Socerymon grab his Wand and use his magic to Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon Socerymon: Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! They were saved from his magic and then they rise up from the barrier that they was on. And then it got Exploded, Cherubimon laugh. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon went up on their own, and Agunimon and the others has landed and face Cherubimon. Then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon appeared to slash him with their weapons and Cherubimon has vanished, and then Cherubimon grab them Agunimon: Bearmon! Lobomon: Kotemon! Loweemon: Kumamon! They're gonna saved them, but the Cyclone of weapons has stopped him by Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts and Agunimon and the others got slammed to the ground. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon on the top Kazemon: Kumamon! Beetlemon: Bearmon! Socerymon: Kotemon! Then they got paralysed and frozen from Cherubimon and they fell off the Cliff and landed on Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon, so they check on them Kazemon: Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Are you alight? Socerymon: They're Frozen. Beetlemon: What do we do? Cherubimon use his Power up to the sky, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Fuyunyan appeared at the Distance. Minutes later Ice Devimon appeared Ice Devimon: How about you leave those Frozen Treat here, so you can have your fights with Loweemon and the others. You can't be this happy about them deep-sixing your Master. Kazemon: Ice Devimon? Ice Devimon: You think you six have got some grand role to play. Not really. You're only here so that I finish you off.. Loweemon will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to be first? Kotemon, Bearmon & Kumamon: Enough! Ice Devimon: Oh, so these Digimon thinks they're a ful-fledged Digimon Warrior? They haveman angry look. Kazemon: Go on if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your talking. It'll never work! Socerymon, Beetlemon and Kazemon, put Kumamon and his friends to the ground frozen Beetlemon: Loweemon will make sure he was stronger! They are fighting him Kotemon: Socerymon! Kumamon: Kazemon! Bearmon: Beetlemon! They leave them frozen Minutes later Ice Devimon: (Panting) I always forgetting- don't messing with the Digimon Warriors. But you know? That just means I made the right choice! Well... He wanted me to buy time and I'd say he have it. He ran away Beetlemon: Huh? Socerymon: Why would he say that for? They Realize Kazemon: Oh no! Kumamon, Bearmon & Kotemon: Guys! Look out! Their Dark Counterparts just knocked them out with a Slash. And he's gonna slab them. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is getting up as hard as they could, And then their Dark Counterparts is gonna do it All: Stop!!! They got themself free and then they looks Angry to their Dark Counterparts for trying to hurt their friends. So they are fighting and they defeated them Dark Kumamon: Good job, Digimon. He got his Mask destroyed, Dark Kotemon take off his Bandana around his head and Dark Bearmon got his Helmet melt down Dark Kotemon: Now that our body is about to perish... You and I will have to join together! Dark Bearmon: The Digi-Blade will be forged! The Darkness has surrounded them and then and Unversed has pin Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon down Kotemon: Thee Unversed.... Has come from you?! Dark Kumamon: (Laugh) It happens when you're hearts and Data were split up. The negativity took shape of those monsters. They are what we feel- a horde of fledgeling emotions under our command. Dark Bearmon: We released them in all the world we could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed you to become powerful. Dark Kotemon: The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeated them... Their negativity flows right back to us. Then more Unversed are pin Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon down Dark Kumamon: You never stood a chance against us. They walk up to them and they are surrounded by light sphere and it blast Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon away. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is struggling in the light sphere All: (Scream) And then the sphere condenses and Or Light fires up to the sky At the Station of Awakening Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon has landed here and then their Dark Counterparts is Floating here with a strange Sword Dark Kumamon: This reunion is not complete. The Digi-Blade will never be broken like that. So you have to join us, so we can complete the Digi-Blade. Kumamon: What about this. They summon their weapons Kotemon: We should fight then that! Dark Kotemon: (Laugh) You didn't realise? The Digi-Blade was made from you're hearts. If you destroy it, you're hearts will be gone forever. Bearmon: It's our choice, for saving our friends? Dark Bearmon: You always worried about them? How pathetic they are. Kumamon: As least we have! we're part of their heart just as they become of mine. Kumamon, Kotemon & Bearmon: Ou Friends were my power and we're there's! They're fighting them and they defeated them. The Digi-Blade has slipped into their Hand, they're struggled to grab it, but fall. The Digi-Blade has been scattered even Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Weapon. Then their Dark Counterparts has disappeared into light. And then three of their Station of Awakening has been restored with Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's picture on it. Kumamon landed on his Station of Awakening, Kotemon landed on his second Station of Awakening and Bearmon landed his third Station of Awakening, and they smiles and they're Fading away into light, and they're heart has flies off and separated At the Lanes Between Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are drifting the Lanes Between with their Armor on and then Fuyunyan appeared with Star Shard. And then they went off to somewhere. At the Station of Awakening Kotemon is Floating down Kotemon: This place... I've been here. It's so warm. I remember now. This is you're heart. Meanwhile Bearmon is floating down Bearmon: This place... I think I know this... It's so warm... I finally know who it was... It's your heart. Meanwhile Kumamon is floating down Kumamon: Where am I? This place... It feel so warm... I think.... It is... I'm inside of your heart.